lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rats Strike Back
" " is the 7th episode in Season 2 of'' Lab Rats. It first aired on April 8, 2013. This is the 27th episode overall. Plot Leo and the Lab Rats go on strike due to Donald's unfair treatment. When he needs them for a special presentation, he must admit that he is wrong or risk his entire career, but he instead gets Leo to be his pilot for the presentation. However, little does Leo know that Donald is using him to get the Lab Rats to cave. In the end, Donald's presentation is blown and the Lab Rats forgive Leo. Story Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase go on strike due to Davenport's unfair treatment. However, Davenport refuses to admit he is wrong and shuts off the power in the lab and takes back his inventions/toys, claiming that they can't go on strike against him without striking against Davenport Industries. However, when NASA calls and says they need Davenport's invention early and the Rats won't stop their striking, Davenport resorts to using Leo as his pilot after bribing Leo onto his side. Once Chase realizes that Davenport must be bluffing about using Leo as the pilot, they come up with a plan to get revenge on Davenport and Leo. Chase suggests to Davenport that Leo does the same mission training that they had to in order to be Davenport's "pilot". After reluctantly agreeing, Leo starts off with lifting something heavy (for him); however, Adam says that what Leo is carrying isn't heavy and throws a heavy barrel at him as revenge. Next, Leo had to build a mini-building using building blocks under so-called "pressure"; however, Chase says that what Leo is doing isn't enough pressure, and Chase turns on the tennis-ball thrower, causing him and Davenport to be pelted with tennis balls and Leo's building to crumble. Last, after deflecting lasers in beginner mode, Bree says that what Leo is doing isn't fast enough and sets the lasers to combat mode. Even though Leo is able to deflect all the lasers in combat mode, Leo forgets that there is still one laser left and is temporarily stunned when that laser hits him in the chest. Later, when the NASA inspector arrives to check out Davenport's invention, he begs the Rats to come to his assistance; however, Adam, Bree and Chase refuse to stop striking until they get what they want. After the doorbell rings twice, Davenport finally caves in and lets them have one day off a week. However, it is too late when Davenport agrees to let the Rats have what they want, being that Leo was already belted. Davenport pleads to Leo to give the belt to Adam, but he can't get it off. While trying to undo the belt, Leo turns on the on-switch, sending him bouncing in the air several times. As the NASA inspector is looking at Davenport's invention disapprovingly, Chase makes a note that it works better on normal sized people. Leo crashes to the floor after finally finding the off-switch; however, the NASA inspector is gone, revealing Davenport's presentation to be a failure. Later, when Leo comes down to the lab to apologize, Adam, Bree and Chase are still mad at him for switching sides. After Leo apologizes, Adam, Bree and Chase forgive Leo. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Guest Cast * William Charlton as NASA Rep Trivia * This episode features a tiny running gag which is Leo saying "I'm okay!" after he gets hurt in all of the training exercises, and when he turns off the gravity belt. *The training orbs in this episode are similar to the ones in Scramble the Orbs. * This is the third time we see a normal human in a capsule. The first two being Crush, Chop, and Burn and Can I Borrow the Helicopter?. *In this episode, Donald calls the lab "Davenportia", which is the the name of his space colony in the episode, Space Colony. *The belt that Davenport was making, spears a resemblance to a Kamen Rider belt . Cultural References * The title is a parody to Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:RatsStrikeBack Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes